Transformers: Legacy
by PhantomWorks- Stories division
Summary: This is transformers redesigned. I can't think of a good summary to wrap it up but this should be a fun story. No franchise depicted in this work is my property.
1. Episode 1- autobots rising: Chapter 1

**And hello guys! Welcome to the series known as Transformers Legacy. This is a story I have had in mind for a long time. I have recently rewritten it and this will be the first chapter. Now then firstly, though the junkions and velocitronions have evolved to follow the cybertronion genome. Take note that decepticons are unicronions not cybertronions.**

**Cybertronions/Autobots in this story are inspired by the KSI bots from AOE in that they can essentially dissolve into a mass of nanotech. This allows for massive mass shifting, accounting for alt form and pretender modes for towering robots. They can also split into multiple parts, allowing Autobots to exist simultaneously as a human/pretender and a car/ giant robot, though they are more effective as just one thing enabling them to focus on being the one thing instead of multiple things. However they can also spawn drones from their bodies and set up an AI system to run these drones.**

**As of the start of the story there are only 3 Autobots in the story.**

**Optimus Prime 2/ Daniel Pax: Son of the original primes, particularly Optimus Prime 1 who became the core of cybertron after primus and his brothers died during the war of the Primes. He has the following alt forms.**

**Lamborghini Aventador- Remould of AOE lockdown. **

**Comet- remould of protoform Optimus Prime.**

**Peterbilt 379- Remould of DOTM Optimus Prime. Operates with ultimate Optimus trailer able to combine into super mode armour.**

**Marmon 97- remould of AOE evasion mode Optimus. Uses a trailer that combines much like the xovergen trailer force armour.**

**Western star 5700 OP- AOE Optimus Prime. (All versions share this head sculpt, though super modes use the evasion mode head.) Uses a trailer that can combine like the fansproject city commander.**

**Classic GMC moterhome- transformation based of the fansproject motor master analogue.**

**2012 Freightliner Argosy, Lamborghini Aventador, Ferrari enzo, Dodge challenger, ford GT- Fansproject Meanesor analogue remould. **

**Opel Prime/ Dani Pax: forged by the well from a mix of Optimus and an unknown female (Elsa). Is considered the daughter of the autobots leader. She has the following alt forms:**

**Dodge viper- generations arcee remould.**

**2014 VW beetle- generations Bumblebee remould.**

**Bumblebee/ Benjamin Pax. Mate of Opel Prime. First and so far only fully new spark formed from the well since Optimus 1. He is also head of infiltrations for the Autobots when more form. **

**His altforms include.**

**1969 camaro- AOE high octane Bumblebee remould.**

**1974 camaro- movie bumblebee first form remould.**

**2008 camaro- movie Bumblebee 2nd form remould.**

**2009 camaro- ROTF Bumblebee remould.**

**2011 camaro- DOTM Bumblebee remould.**

**2014 camaro- AOE Bumblebee 2nd form (All forms use this head.)**

**2014 beetle- generations Bumblebee remould and classics Bumblebee remould.**

**1963 beetle generations Bumblebee remould, masterpiece Bumblebee remould and classics Bumblebee remould.**

**WFC/FOC Bumblebee remould.**

**Anyway on to chapter 1.**

_**Episode 1- Autobots rising: Chapter 1- the story begins.**_

"Like many stories this story started with a girl. This girl was known as solus Prime, my mother. She was one of 13 incredibly powerful robotic organisms created by primus, a godlike entity from a previous universe, to fight his mighty brother and antithesis, Unicron. However after the fight these 13 warriors had to live as a society, and they didn't play nice together. Near the end of that era primus, at the time the core of the planet, created a sparkling inside solus from parts of his and each of the 13's sparks. However one of them, Megatronus, killed her before that child, me, was born. This lead to a war that either killed or fatally wounded primus and 11 of the remaining 13. The survivors of the actual fight then found me and used part of their sparks to try and stabilise me. However it wasn't enough until the one I truly considered a father, Optimus Prime the 1st, the last born of the 13 primes. He gave some of his spark to stabilise me and then he sent me through limbo to earth 17 years ago where I was adopted by a kind family, the Fentons. However eventually they died and I regained my memories of who I was. It was then that I travelled back to cybertron for a check up to find you 2, Ben and Dani. Then we travelled back to earth and I adopted the name Pax.

"Then I put you guys in school and we have prepared for when the well finally opens and the Autobots emerge as well as for the day that Unicron's spawn, the Decepticons, turn their attentions to this solar system, holding both earth and cybertron." A boy finished reading. He had raven black hair and piercing blue eyes.

He wore dark blue trainers and cargo pants, with yellow highlights. He wore a black t-shirt with a blue circle in the centre surrounded with a blue ring round it with lines running down to the waist where there is a blue rim and lines running up to the shoulder and down the sleeves where they to end with a blue rim. He also wore a red jacket with 2 grey ribbed pockets at the bottom by the zip and 2 blue breast pockets. There were 2 white bands around each arm below the shoulder and on the shoulders were a red and blue friendly robotic faces **(The autobots symbol is as pictured on the cover.) **he wore a blue Fishermans hat with yellow highlights, blue rimmed sunglasses, blue fingerless gloves and a grey thin scarf. This is Danny Pax, otherwise known as Optimus Prime the 2nd, otherwise known as the lost Prime. He is the bearer of the matrix of leadership, a representation of the power of the primes.

In the 2 beds were 2 11 year olds. One was essentially a female version of Danny with a softer face, eyelashes and a ponytail but with different eyes, a representation of her mysteriously unknown mother. This was Opel Prime/ Dani Pax, Optimus' daughter forged by his father using Danny's life force and that of an unknown female, presumed a human.

The other had messy brown hair and green eyes **(Pretender mode Autobots have different colour eyes to help prevent identification, they can change their clothes appearances. Ben is based on the titular character of the cartoon network show Ben 10, specifically the first live action movie, race against time, version played by Graham Phillips.) **This is Ben Pax, the boyfriend/mate of Dani and also the Autobot's infiltration specialist, known as Bumblebee.

"Well you 2, big few days coming up, you need to recharge well. See you in the morning." Danny said.

"G'dnigh Prime." Ben said.

"Night daddy." Dani said.

* * *

Like many people between the ages of 4 and 18, the Autobots weekdays were completely consumed by school. For most this was about understanding the world around them, but the Autobots already knew everything they need to know, in order to qualify for work, which the Autobots don't need.

For Ben and Dani this provided an opportunity to bond with other children.

For Danny, who was quite an oddball who refused to change for others benefit **(Much like yours truly)**, it simply a chance to study human teenagers. He observed the secrets they keep from each other.

Some of the jocks moonlight at an armature dramatics society on the other side of the island. Some nerds were one of the most effective online gaming teams in the world. Some of the science wiz's create fireworks displays for the city. Then everyone else dons some costume or another and goes out on the streets as a super hero, correction, costumed hero. As there are people with real powers those who go out with now powers are called costumed heroes while the title of super heroes is given to metahumans.

Then again, Danny thought with a chuckle, we are super heroes too.

This is true as from time to time the 3 Autobots would wander around, looking for people in need of assistance. This was a form of training.

"Hey Pax!" Danny whipped his head round to see Peter Parker AKA Spider Man. Peter was a super hero though he didn't know Danny knew as though the more serious costumed heroes in the school were working with the super heroes Optimus Prime and the Autobots had not made contact. The group were friendly with Danny though.

"Hey Parker." Danny responded.

"Got any thing going on today?" Peter asked.

"Yeah I'm part of the trip to Huston Texas leaving today. So are Dani and Ben."

"Oh cool. Yeah I'm goanna be doing some work with Mr. Stark." Tony Stark was a billionaire, genius, philanthropist, super hero and former playboy. His playboy days had ended when he and his personal assistant got together around the time he started wearing a billion dollar suit of armour and calling himself Iron Man. He had also recently acquired the destroyed remains of a Decepticon drone that fell through a wormhole. He had since been reverse engineering it. He had also taken Peter's team under his wing.

"Really. Doing what?" Danny asked.

"He wants our help to set up his show in central park on Saturday in which he will showcase the things he and S.H.I.E.L.D have created from that alien tech he found."

"Cool. Wish I could come but I'll be in Texas. Anyway see you next week." Danny said.

"See ya."

* * *

As the heroes went their separate ways they were unaware of the approaching danger as a large metal warship flew past Jupiter.

The Decepticons were coming.

* * *

**And that's a wrap. With this we see the end of chapter one and see the stage begin to set. Next chapter will probably be about the Decepticons arriving plus a bit of setup for the big fight.**

**Anyway see you next time.**


	2. Episode 1- autobots rising: Chapter 2

**And we have come to chapter 2 of legacy. If you have been reading this please read reborn and review with suggestions put in there because I will not be able to make episode 2 until I have those suggestions. **

**By the way this episode is made up of 4 parts. This one will serve as setup for the fight in chapter 3 with the aftermath and setup for episode 2 being set in chapter 4.**

**Also a sub arc I have planned will put Optimus in various parallel universes where he will help solve a problem there before returning home. This will be important for the series finale so I need some ideas for a universe setting and a problem for him to solve.  
I have 4 not to bother with.**

**-Firstly I already have a hunger games inspired story planned for episode 3.**

**-Secondly I do not like the concept of evil Optimus, Bumblebee or Opel so no straight up SG.**

**-Thirdly I won't cross it with Reborn.**

**-Finally I will not cross with cannon fictions or other fan fictions.**

**Also Danny must have the same destiny to be Optimus. It should kind of be something that could have happened in the main timeline but didn't.**

**I would also need ideas for other episodes. Some n be funny family/ romances some can be actions.**

**Anyway I have added 3 more forms for Optimus.**

**-remould of toy world Orion with trailer force style armour**

**-remould of toy world throttle bots combiner (Could some one tell me the names of these cars please I need these names in order to accurately write chapter 3)**

**-remould of warbotron bruticus analogue (Could I also get the names of the specific vehicles used for these figures as well)**

**For if you are confused as to why I am using combiners I am working them like the energon Optimus where the limbs are drones controlled by Optimus telepathically.**

**Also if you were curious Opel's helmet is a slightly more curved version of her father's with a black wire ponytail coming out from the back of the head.**

**Also the vehicons are in the following 5 types.**

**-TF Prime vehicon remould. Scout.**

**-TF Prime vehicon flight remould. Flyer.**

**-TWT06 Toy World Wide load remould (Reshell and new head). Brute.**

**-TF AOE Lockdown deluxe figure remould. (Optimus uses movie version that transforms to stand equal to his other forms. Vehicon uses the deluxe design that is shorter than Bumblebee.) (All versions use lockdown's battle mask (The generic-ish head he is in when he emerges from the water in film is used for all vehicons.) sniper.**

**-TF Movie leader brawl remould. Soldier.**

**Does anyone else think that with the mask on in a new colour scheme the lockdown deluxe mould would actually work well as a movie verse vehicon figure? **

**The vehicons can fuse together to form a giant called eradicon.**

_**Episode 1- Autobots rising: Chapter 2- Arrival of the Decepticons.**_

In the military base in Walton, New York all was quite. However in the nearby forest it was less quite.

7 comets had crashed down. These bodies then shifted to bipedal ones. One, a giant Cyclops with one eye (A version of DOTM shockwave that stands eye to eyes with The Toy world throttle bot combiner) and a lanky bot with wings turned invisible. The other 5 made their way into the town.

2 bulky bots walked to the military base where one scanned a destroyer tank and the other an armoured car the 3rd bot, similar to he winged Mech but built for a car mode not a jet, walked up to a Cadillac and scanned it. The last 2 saw a 2012 Freightliner Argosy pulling a trailer with a Lamborghini Aventador in it. The 2 drones scanned their forms and they were off. Behind them, cloaked were the winged bot, now a sleek alien jet and the Cyclops, now a hovering alien tank.

High above them in a space ship (The one from DOTM), hundreds of their brothers were taking on their forms.

"Observe for now my minions." A fearsome face on a large monitor stated. "That fool Stark has granted us expendable cannon fodder and with them the squad on the ground should have no problem conquering this planet. You are here simply to relay and to help modify this planet when we are finished. With my GTP drone I can lead this group myself."

* * *

**The next day.**

**Central park, New York City.**

"Thank you everyone for coming." A man in a red and gold suit said. This was Tony Stark aka Iron Man. "Now as you May or May not be aware, recently a UFO landed on our planet. Upon examination we have learnt that this unit is a robotic soldier able to reshape itself as a car."

A photo came up displaying the melted vehicon corpse.

"At starktech we have reverse engineered this entity to produce these." The curtain fell to reveal a group of vigilantes stood in towering mechanised suits of armour. There was his friend and 'science bro' the hulk, recently having gained control of his powers. There was also Spider Man and Spider Woman, also known as Peter Parker and his girlfriend Jessica Drew. Next to them was Peter's clone Kaine aka the Scarlet Spider. Then there were several X-Men, Kitty Pryde, Kurt Wagner, Laura Logan, Logan/ wolverine, Ororo Monroe and 2 non powered costumed heroes; Dave Lizewski aka Kick-Ass and his girlfriend Mindy Macready aka Hit-Girl, though before she confirmed her id she was nicknamed Bad-Ass for being such. In front of them was Stark's girlfriend turned partner Pepper Potts/recue.

The suits war tall and quite buff. They were bipedal and had Perspex cockpits.

"Thee new battle suits will make dealing with conflict far easier against super villains." Stark said proudly to the roaring crowd as he entered a red a gold suit.

In the audience near the front were a group of kids. There was Hiccup Haddock, the son of an industrialist who was partnered with Tony, his girlfriend Astrid Hofferson, female sport star, jock Snotlout Jorgensen and his girlfriend Ruffnut Thorson and her bother Tuffnut with his girlfriend Heather. There was also Fishlegs Ingerman and his girlfriend Alexis Thi Dang. Marty Eisenberg and his girlfriend Erika Cho, Todd Haynes and his girlfriend Mariah Jackson, Anna winters and her boyfriend Kristoff, Jack overland and his girlfriend Merida Dunbroch, child stare Penny Jones and her pets Bolt, Rhino and Mittens and Danny's crush, who secretly had a crush on him to, and Anna's Sister Elsa.

"Cool." Penny said.

"Yeah. Those things are bad ass." Hiccup said.

"However there will be cases when one man is not enough and so, with help from jeep, ford and dodge we have developed these." The second curtain dropped revealing 10 ford GTs, 10 Jeep Wranglers and 5 dodge Rams **(If you can't guess then Stark's new toys are basically alternators Optimus, hound and mirage with Iron Man like heads.)** The audience were confused until the 25 vehicles transformed into towering robots. "My Stark drones. These bad boys are nearly indistinguishable from the real thing until seen transform. They can sit sentinel on any street and no one would be any the wiser."

His adoring fans applauded, not noticing the drones stiffen, have their eyes flash red and slump down.

* * *

**A few hours earlier.**

**Huston Texas.**

The air and space museum was supposed to be a peaceful place but currently there was a chase occurring as 3 children ran through towards the exit. They were from a party of New Yorkers down on a school trip.

The 3 were a small family. This of course was Optimus Prime, Opel Prime and Bumblebee. They were running in their human forms. Danny has a Bluetooth and a monocle on displaying an alert from his computer.

"DARK ENERGON ALER. DECEPTICONS DETECTED HEADING TOWARDS CENTRAL PARK NEW YORK. ALSO DECEPTICON DROPSHIP LOCATED IN LOWER ORBIT." Teletrann 1 stated simply into his ears.

"Scramble the assault ships and summon The Pax." Danny exclaimed.

In the car park 2 VW beetles and a GMC classic moterhome drove out towards the fence. There was a news crew performing the weather forecast when they noticed the 3 charging at the gate as the 3, their party and 2 security guards running out of the museum when the 3 kids and 3 vehicles dispersed into transformium clouds, a kid cloud merging with a car cloud before the 3 clouds morphing into a ruby and sapphire dodge viper, a yellow and black 2014 Chevrolet Camaro and a scarlett and navy blue Lamborghini Aventador before jetting out towards the freeway speeding up as he raced towards New York.

"_We are currently following several cars following an odd occurrence. 3 vehicles and 3 school children were seen leaving the air and space museum when they dispersed into a cloud of unknown substance before reassembling into 3 vehicles. They are currently on the interstate. For unknown reasons the 3 vehicles, a Chevy Camaro, Dodge Viper, and Lamborghini Aventador, are travelling in excess of 2000 miles an hour. We take you now to Bobby Philips. Bobby?"_

"_Hello Sue thanks. I am currently in a Sr71 on loan from the air and space museum as it was the only thing we could use that had a chance of keeping up with the vehicles."_

"_And what do you see? We can assume these vehicles are aliens but are they hostile?"_

"_Not from what I can see. They are not in fact acting aggressively and turn back into those cloud things to get past obstacles. I think that they are simply desperate to get somewhere."_

"_Thanks Bob. We are here with the teacher in charge of the party the 3 children came from. So Mr.?"_

"_Lancer, Richard Lancer."_

"_Okay Mr. Lancer did the 3 children show any indication of being aliens? And who are they?"_

"_Well they are Daniel Pax and his adoptive children Ben and Danielle. But no, I mean they were a bit eccentric and Daniel was always a bit antisocial but nothing like this."_

"_Okay thank you Mr. Lancer. This just in, we have evidence suggesting the target destination of The Pax trio. Bobby?"_

"_Yes the 3 vehicles are currently on a relatively new route- route 1984- that heads straight for New York. It is our speculation that this is their destination and they are closing in fast. Very fast."_

* * *

**And that's a wrap. Now we are half way through episode one. We will continue with the big fight scene. Now the episodes length will be random, some, if it was a real show, would be bunched together others would be in parts. Hopefully the next one will be in parts. Anyway I will work on the next chapter when I can.**

**Something**** I nearly missed was that a GTP drone is a Galvatron Te****lepresence drone. It is a physical duplicate of AOE Galvatron but with a TF prime soundwave-esqe screen instead of a plane. when being used as an avatar for Galvatron his face appears on the screen.**

**On that note before I sign off I read a review for another story of min, college Phantom telling me to focus on it. While I can promise that I will try to work on it updates on all my stories will be random, for example my story, watching Avengers assemble had several chapters put up in one day and then I abandoned it for a few weeks, it depends on my muse. I wont give any story priority I will simply write whichever story is interesting to me, or even make a new one. Also I need suggestions for Alexis, Mariah, Erika, Todd and Marty's names and alt forms. Please put them in a review and please check out reborn and give suggestions there, I need suggestions to get that story to the typing board and for that matter episode 2 of this story. Also help out on the suggestions for college Phantom though it will be a while before that's a problem. Also keep an eye out because I have plans for 2 new stories released soon, a Danny/Elsa story in the Danny Phantom/frozen crossover section with content inspired by the white world from the Bolt fan fictions but with Ben 10 elements and a Danny/Penny crossover in the Bolt section based upon an alternate result of the pariah complete. I may also write that at some point. Anyway see you next time.**


	3. Episode 1- autobots rising: Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Since the last update I have decided that Tony and Pepper's suits are based directly on the armour used in the IDW transformers/new Avengers crossover while the others have the head replace with the dome from the ecto skeleton from Danny Phantom reign storm.**

**Also in this episode Bumblebee and Opel will acquire a new alt form each.**

**Opel: Range rover evoke: Toy world aurora remould. Not currently a combiner but this form will be upgraded later.**

**Bumblebee: land rover defender: Toy world Grind Rod (What were they thinking with that name?) remould. Not a combiner but will get a similar mode using the true forms. Also I am not entirely sure but I have got a list of altforms for the toy world throttle bots.**

**Jeep wrangler Sahara.**

**Range rover evoke.**

**Lamborghini urus**

**Maserati ghibi (Best guess looking at the prototype)**

**Mini cooper sports coupe**

**Conquest knight XV**

**This chapter features the big fight scene. The next one is just the aftermath.**

**If you are interest the soundtrack is supposed to be track 21 honour to the end from the age of extinction soundtrack.**

_**Episode 1- Autobots rising Chapter 3- Dawn of the Autobots.**_

**Stark press conference**

**Central park.**

"What? But that's not possible. Well fix it." Iron Man was saying into his built in radio. "Um folks, I don't mean to cause any alarm but someone has hacked into the drones. My technicians are working on it and we will have the drones back under our control in a moment."

"No, I don't think you will." The voice was mechanical and gravelly. It radiated malevolence and induced complete terror. Turning they saw the 5 vehicons, the GTP drone and the shockblast titan **(the giant DOTM shockwave**.) approaching. The Stark drones amassed behind them.

"Who are you? Who are you working for?" Stark said.

"We are the Decepticons. And I am Galvatron. One of our fallen comrades was the entity you created these drones and those suits from." Galvatron said with a demented chuckle.

"Comrade? It was a robot! It wasn't alive!" Stark exclaimed. Most of the audience had started backing away but the teens were frozen in place.

"Hahaha such limited thinking you pathetic humans posses." Galvatron chuckled evilly. The cameras pointing at them, combined with a feed from the GTP were now overriding all visual devices in the galaxy, a way the Decepticons were using to boast about their achievements. Looking at it most of the galaxy thought 'here we go again another poor planet lost to Galvatron.'

* * *

However on the highway leading into New York there were 8 cars. There was a ruby and sapphire range rover evoke a yellow and black land rover defender, a navy blue evoke and jeep wrangler Sahara, a scarlet Lamborghini urus and Maserati ghibi, a scarlet and navy blue mini cooper sports coupe and conquest knight XV.

These 8 vehicles were in fact 3 Autobots. The raced into the city and assumed their new robot modes. Then the 6 bots that made up Optimus fused into one, with the jeep and the navy blue range rover forming legs, the Lambo and Maserati arms, the conquest a torso and head and the mini a backpack. The 3 started sneaking through the city in stealth mode.

* * *

**Central Park.**

Faced with the Decepticons Kaine and hulk started charging. Kaine ran at the vehicon sniper while hulk ran at the shockblast titan.

"Yeah come on Scarlet Spider!" Hiccup yelled at them.

"Yeah go Hulk go!" Snotlout yelled.

"HULK SMASH!" the hulk yelled as he leapt up towards the titan.

"I think not." The drone said as he raised his gun arm and shot the suit, vaporising the torso and the hulk inside it.

Meanwhile the sniper shot Kaine through the suit with his head cannon before shooting at Kaine and the teens who he had landed next to. They fell, heavily wounded to floor bleeding.

The next few moments were a blood bath; the heroes were shot out of the suits and left wounded in the ground.

Then the drones assemble together pointing at the stage as the titan walked up behind them with his gun charging up.

'N-no' the teen's parents and others started to whisper as the drone raised his cannon.

"Say goodnight." The GTP said.

Suddenly the drone was chopped in half by a sword as Optimus in his combined form.

"Autobots! Take them down!" he yelled as he and the other 2 showed up and started cutting through the drones. Bee took out the jeeps; Opel took on the fords while Optimus tore apart the dodges and vehicons before landing a solid shot to Galvatron's knees. The drone fell to the ground and the 3 Autobots stood above it.

"W-w-who are you?" the drone asked, its screen glitching violently

"Bumblebee."

"Opel Prime."

"Optimus Prime."

"And we are the Autobots." The three bots exclaimed in unison.

After that he tore the drones power core out of his chest.

* * *

**And that's it for today. The next chapter will be the last update until people give me ideas for the names and alt forms both here and an in reborn. Please give it a read and give me some suggestions. I'm really into this idea but I can't progress with it until we have awnsers.**


End file.
